


Recompense  補償

by jls20011425



Series: Recompense 補償 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Barry is an adorable cupcake with issues, Execution, Guilt, Harrison Wells is Ex-Military, Harrison Wells is a badass, Harrison Wells is cranky and tempermental, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, barrison, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 球二博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Harry為，再一次，被拿來與假冒的Wells比較惱怒不已，於是對Barry冷嘲熱諷，引來他抗議。Barry不經意的回應令Harry最終寧可自己沒有這樣做。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Recompense 補償 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798222
Kudos: 2





	Recompense  補償

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recompense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965450) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan). 



> 授權：

「對，對——我知道我看起來像假冒者。我聽起來像假冒者。我大概聞起來嚐起來也像假冒者。」Harry咬牙切齒道，他的厭煩燃燒成憤怒。他受夠了厭倦了被人拿來跟邪惡楷模，Eobard Thawne比較。

Barry——他憤怒的對象，唯一這個鐘數還待在表層的人——僵住了。他只是隨口拿他和Thawne比較，但已足以令Harry脾氣爆發。他臉上表情難以捉摸，令人不安。Barry Allen的臉通常都像時代廣場廣告牌，隔著一英里遠都能完全讀懂每種情緒。但現在不是。他眼下就像管道牢房一樣封閉，Harry不禁感覺自己剛剛越界了。倒不是說他會道歉。

「怎麼？怎麼了？」

Barry站了起來，顯然他要開溜了。但在呼一聲跑開之前，Barry平靜地看了他一眼——自從他上次帶領士兵上戰場後就再沒見過這種眼神了——然後說，「不，Harry。你聞起來不像另一個Wells。我懷疑你嚐起來也不會像他。」

他臉上也許毫無表情，但字裡行間透著可怕的悲傷。悲傷與羞恥與悔恨。Barry沒有呼一聲跑開，只是走遠，他的腳步聲迴盪，消失於黑暗彎曲的走廊。

Harry聳了聳肩，轉身繼續演算。被單獨留下他應該鬆一口氣——他獨自工作效率最高。但當他看著寫滿透明板的數字和公式，他只看見Barry木無表情的臉。

他能夠迅速準確理清狀況、看穿旁人隱藏的秘密，他以此為榮。他對目的地與接待處一無所知的情況下穿越次元，耗時不到一天來到此地。與閃電俠初遇之前，他就大概知道發生了什麼事，即便沒有具體細節。思緒接二連三湧出，填補一切空白。

但他已經來了幾個月了，他還沒有看懂落在他臉上的目光。他還沒有看穿這個團隊信任受到背叛的痛苦與憤怒之下到底埋藏了什麼。對，他第一夜就對上Ramon——他的悲痛似乎尤其劇烈——但是Barry？是他帶他過來，支持他，促使旁人信任他。傾聽他。

另一方面，Barry沒有迅速介入他和那個無能懦夫，Garrick——任由那男人重重捶了他幾拳。他當時沒有細想，但如今看來，延時反應似乎暴露了太多。Barry想看見他受傷——不是重創，不是永久傷殘。只是一點輕傷。

Harry蓋上一直拿著的馬克筆，小心放回托盤。他的手很痛，他可怕頓悟的全程都當這該死的東西是什麼救命索般緊緊攥著。

他忍不住想知道有沒有任何方法證明這項新資訊，有沒有任何客觀證據。不太可能——Thawne擅長掩蓋行蹤，只顯露需要的部份，即使在被逼入絕境的時候。但他也沒有抗拒出盡風頭，也許是時候看看到底假冒者的臉可以揭露什麼了。

他沒有花太多工夫就黑進主服務器。有雙重生物識別安全鎖—— _他的_ 視網膜掃描和指紋——但令他失望的是，安全文件裡大部份錄像已被刪除。他要付出遠超他希望花費的努力才能訪問數據，於是他從一個不同——或也許更為相關——的角度著手。

Barry Allen的早期培訓。有幾百個小時的錄像記錄Barry開始發現自己的能力——實驗室裡還有外面城市荒郊某條廢棄跑道。編出搜索算法程序，只顯示有他的臉—— _假冒者_ 的臉的視頻簡直輕而易舉。

假冒者沒有太多錄像——這裡幾秒那裡幾秒——全是戶外。無人機攝像頭努力跟上Barry，幾個停在跑步訓練的起點與終點，一架由Ramon操控。那一架是唯一捕捉到假冒的Harrison Wells的攝像頭，大半幀數短暫，但也有幾段時間較長透露了一個他寧可從未見過的故事。

慾望、佔有欲、自豪如此顯而易見——他在自己臉上時不時看見這些表情。

然而，有一段視頻令他懷疑他的所知關於假冒者的一切，他被告知的一切。Ramon放下手，忘記自己正在拍攝，鏡頭對著Thawne輪椅底部。Harry可以從其餘攝像頭追蹤動作——Barry被無人機發射的導彈擊倒在地，他掙扎著爬起來之際，另一枚導彈已經向他飛去。Harry聽見Snow和Ramon瘋狂催促Barry站起身。

Thawne什麼也沒說，但很明顥，即使從上下倒轉的攝像頭角度，也看得出他已經準備好從輪椅一躍而起，卸下殘廢的偽裝，去救Barry。

Harry很驚訝其他人沒有看到。又或者就算他們有，他們也沒有意識到他們看見了什麼。

他編出另一個搜索算法程序，這次尋找有假冒的Wells和Barry的錄像。甚至更少——一兩段閃電俠跑回起點，Thawne在背後，顯然意識到有攝像頭，掛上慈愛笑容掩去真實情緒。

沮喪不已，Harry努力挖掘得更深，重新考慮不去重建已刪除的保密錄像的決定。此時微細的電腦機械聲詢問他是否想訪問個人檔案。

Harry笑了，他當然想。隨後他就後悔自己的決定。假冒者保存了非常詳盡的Barry視頻錄像。不只訓練，還有幾十個小時的他與獵物的閒談與交鋒，每一幀裡，Harry都看得出慾望在他雙眼燃燒，從他每一個字滴落。佔有欲——不僅僅為了Barry極速者的潛力——他想用一切方式佔有Barry Allen。無論感情還是肉體。

觀看錄像，一個又一個小時，Harry可以準確找到渴望變成得到的那一刻。當Barry看著他假冒的二重身，帶著同等慾望與需要與佔有欲。

還有愛。似乎Barry Allen看著Harrison Wells——那個殺人不眨眼的偽裝者——總是帶著愛。

讓他噁心，但Harry強迫自己看下去。他更改了搜索參數，現在只尋找時間標記是下班後的錄像——午夜和黎明之間創建的檔案。男人太容易做壞事的鐘數。

他終於找到他要找的——在Wells辦公室的邂逅，專業色情演員亦會為之汗顏。特別親密的片刻過後，當一切完事，Barry的頭枕在假冒者赤裸的大腿上，精液玷污了他的嘴唇，Thawne——長著他的臉——直直看著鏡頭笑了。

Harry想尖叫，想將顯示器從桌上扯下來，扔到房間另一頭。想將塑膠、硅酮、鋼鐵、儲存這個數據的每一粒電子通通燒個清光。想倒流時光，阻止這件可憎的事。

他一生中做過許多可怕的事，死前只會做出更糟糕的，但他永遠不會做這種事。

* * *

整整一個星期，他都保持沉默。Barry回到了實驗室，恢復了他一貫熱情得像小狗的天性，Harry什麼話也說不出來。

是的，他需要這些人。他需要找方法偷走Barry的速度交給極速。他需要救出女兒，所以他告訴自己他對Barry說的一切都會適得其反。畢竟，Barry仍然是他最堅定不移的擁護者，仍然是那個天天對他且敬且畏的人。

真相在他心裡潰爛，幾乎比他和極速的交易還要糟糕。

他希望他能抹去所看見的，忘記這些認知，但他不能。於是他埋頭苦幹，專心致志解決疑難。他推開那張得意揚揚的嘴臉，以女兒驚恐的那張取代。他別無選擇——他必須救她。

然而，夜深人靜的晚上時分，他忍不住想起——他不經意道破真相時Barry封閉的表情、他在Thawne秘密錄像看見的愛意、他自己臉上掛著的那副可怕的勝利表情。

三十多年前，當他仍然懷抱少許理想，他就向他指揮的部隊明確表示，強暴是他絕對不會容忍的一件事。若發現任何人強迫其他人——無論是敵方戰鬥人員、平民，甚至戰友——那人後腦勺都會得到一槍。而他堅持到底——不止一次。

寂靜之中，深入混凝土和科技建成的監獄，一個不太屬於他的世界裡，Harry記得他看見其中一個最愛的中士當那俘虜的士兵狗一樣傷害時的深痛惡絕。他毫不猶豫地將那個男人從哭泣不止的男孩身上拉開，將配槍抵上他顱底扣動了扳機。

現在他感覺他想對自己這樣做。他覺得他欠了Barry一份補償，即使他並非作出褻瀆行為的施暴者。

可笑愚蠢又誇張至極。畢竟，他不是有罪的那個。但縱然多次這樣告訴自己，他仍然不太相信。

他無法入睡，回到Ramon指派給他的工作室，嘗試想出方法偷走Barry的速度而不會傷害到他。烏龜人的腦細胞是一座金礦，會在最終應用時發揮關鍵作用，但他沒有餘裕浪費，於是他進行了幾十個不同的模擬測試——全都在假冒者仍然保密的帳戶底下。如果他沒算錯時間，其中三個現在應該完成計算了。

令他氣餒的是，工作室不是空的。Barry就在那裡，穿著便服，遞出一個大貝利漢堡的袋子。「我想你可能餓了。」

他接過，生硬道：「謝謝。」

但Barry來這裡不只為了給他帶吃的，他似乎有意檢查他心理狀況如何。「你還好嗎？」

Harry瞪了他一眼。「為什麼這樣問？」

「你似乎有點……不在狀態。」

「我不認為你對我了解深入到足以知道我是『不在狀態』。」

「你的意思是你平常都這麼閉塞、令人討厭？」這些話是在開玩笑，但Barry沒笑。「我知道你很擔心你的女兒，擔心極速。但你似乎比平時更加陰沉。」

Harry咬了口漢堡，聳了聳肩。

「自從我們上次交談後一直這樣。又或者我應該說，自從你上次因為我將你和另一個Wells，並非真正的Wells作比較，你對我大發雷霆後。」

Harry放下漢堡，後悔自己已經咬了幾口。他吞下去，抹了抹嘴——像是拖延時間。

當然，Barry再次把他打得落花流水，「我不應該說的。我很抱歉。你無需知道。」

他搖了搖頭。「我早該看出來。」

「沒有人知道。就算是Cisco和Caitlin。沒有人。為什麼你早該——你那時甚至不在啊？」

「你朋友肯定瞎了，因為他們顯然不傻。」

「我當時瘋狂迷戀Iris，Harry。他們看不穿這點。而Harrison——抱歉，Eobard Thawne——小心謹慎沒有留下任何蛛絲馬跡。他對隱瞞真相訓練有素。現在看來顯而易見的事實在那時隱藏得很仔細。」

Harry不由得想起那些視頻文件。那個恐怖、得意揚揚的笑容。「我很抱歉。」

「為了什麼？」

「為了一切。」為了那個雜種從你身上奪去的東西。

Barry向他露出悲傷的笑容。「你無需抱歉，你見鬼的什麼也沒做過，Harry。我愈發了解你，就愈發意識到你壓根兒不像他。」

「因為閉塞又令人討厭？」Harry忍不住問。

「不，因為你感受太多、太深。你不想關心我們——但你情不自禁。Thawne只關心奪回他失去的一切，我們對他來說全是行屍走肉。好吧，所有人，除了我——我在他仇恨的眾神殿裡有著特殊位置。但是Cisco和Caitlin，真正的Wells和他的妻子，他們對他來說已經死了，就和空了的大貝利漢堡袋子一樣可以用完即棄。」

Harry深呼吸一口氣，盡量不去——尤其——哭出來。他不配得到這個人的信任。他正在竭盡所能背叛他。說話未經思考就脫口而出。「我可以做什麼讓它好過一點嗎？」

「讓什麼好過一點？」

「他對你做的事。」

「他沒有對我做任何我不願意的事。我沒請求的事。」Barry的聲音很輕，但很穩。仿佛他用了許多時間說服自己這件事。

Harry恨不得閉上嘴，但他不能。「但你不是自願，Barry。他可怕地從你身上掠奪。不是用武力，而是靠欺騙。」至少他無法說出那個字——無法將妖靈放出瓶子。

「你幫不上忙，Harry。這件事你幫不上忙。」

「我想試試。」他握緊拳頭，希望自己能做點什麼。有什麼東西或者什麼人他可以揍。

Barry站在他面前，但不像另一晚——他的表情他所有情緒展露無遺。有種扭曲的感情，還有戒心。「我不知道會令事情好轉還是更糟，但有一件事你可以做。」

「什麼都行。」

「作為科學家，你太過草率行事了——有人這樣跟你說過嗎？」

Harry忍不住笑了：「你是第一個。」

「另一晚，我說你聞起來不一樣。你聞起來……苦澀一點。」

Harry不知道自己是否應該感覺受到冒犯。

「不是評價你的衛生狀況。另一個——他聞上去總是像檸檬和檀香木。大概是他用的肥皂和洗髮水。很好聞，但不真。你聞上去……好吧，很真。你聞上去就像你的情緒。苦澀、黑暗、絕望。」

Harry明白了。「你想從我這裡得到什麼？」

「我想知道你嚐起來是不是也不一樣。」

Harry記起太多視頻，其中一段Barry的頭埋進Thawne胯下，用力吸吮。他希望Barry不是想做到這一步。他受不了那種親密——現在不行，還不行。

「只是一個吻，Harry。一個吻。我只想要這麼多。」

Harry點頭，鬆了口氣——但或許也有點失望。他伸出手，手指劃過Barry臉頰，沿著他下巴線條往下滑，拇指落在他的下唇。「這個，我可以給你。」

Barry微笑，傾身向前。這個吻幾乎太純潔了，至少直到Barry突然探出舌頭，分開他雙唇深深探進。Harry好奇自己嚐起來怎樣——大概是陳年咖啡以及他剛才吃了幾口的漢堡夾著的洋蔥。

親吻愈來愈深，他不再關心其他事情。他已經太久沒有允許任何人和他如此親密了。不假思索，他一隻手臂環上Barry的腰，擠進他大腿之間，另一手捧著他的後腦勺，手指埋進他厚厚的頭髮裡。

本來很容易順理成章繼續下去。一推一拉他就能讓Barry背部躺平，雙腿懸空，又或者跪伏地上，又或者被按在牆上。但這樣是錯的——錯的——錯的，他抽身，即使感覺像是把自己撕成兩半。

Barry也退後了幾步。他看上去有點亢奮，但仍算平靜。

「怎麼樣？」Harry忍不住問。

Barry笑了，碰了碰他的唇，然後碰了碰自己的。「我說對了，你嚐起來不一樣。你嚐起來更棒。」

**完**


End file.
